Because of Jen A Jealous Siri Fic
by Lady Starlight so kiss my ass
Summary: So, Jen was bugging me for Jealous Siri. Hense the title. Harry’s in the past, dating Sirius, when Draco shows up, and Sirius doesn’t like how close they are. SLASH HPSB. Mentions HPDM. Finished.


Title: Because of Jen - A Jealous-Siri fic

**Title:** Because of Jen - A Jealous-Siri fic.

**Pairing:** Harry/Sirius, Harry/Draco(though, not really, you know?)

**Rating:** PG-15 I guess...

**Word Count: **4,489 without notes.

**Summary:** Because Jen was bugging me for Jealous-Siri and the idea stuck with me hard. It could take place in Time Again, but as of now, it doesn't. Who knows I might pull it up later though. So, Harry's in the past, dating Sirius. And Draco showed up, it's not really important how, but Sirius isn't too happy with how close his boyfriend and the Slytherin are. Let's watch him cope with that, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** Is Harry in a three-way with Sirius and Draco? Or, more importantly, Sirius and Remus? I think not. Therefor, I owneth nothing. And since JKR is a Ginny/Harry shipper –gagchokedie– This is never going to actually happen.

**Authors Rambles:** Well, it was originally a short drabble to amuse Jen… but… it exploded as things usually to when they involve me. I've always seen Sirius as the more… dangerous of the Marauders, despite the fact that he's insanely sweetly romantic in TIME AGAIN. So after I got into this I got curious about exploring that side of his darker personality and then since I'm in love with Scary-Draco, he had to join the party.

**Rambles #2:** So, there are like, ten parts to this, and each part is about a page long. So while I wanted to post is in individual parts, it was really unnecessary. Hope you enjoy it.

Because of Jen; A Jealous Siri Fic.

Lady Starlight so kiss my ass (vampire rogue)

1.

Sirius pushed open the door to his dorm room and heard the laughter clear as a bell. _Harry,_ he thought with a smile, until he heard the echoing laugh. His shoulders tensed unwarrantedly and he narrowed his sapphire eyes. Glancing around the dorm he narrowed in on the all too familiar laughter, and the unwelcome scene, and the rapid thud of his heart slowed until even molasses moved faster.

And his vision blurred darkly. A growl worked its way through his stomach and to his throat that he barely was able to repress.

The scene before cleared and Sirius cleared his throat, not liking that he felt like he was trespassing. Harry glanced up at him, a smile on his face as he shifted to a sitting position, so his head was no longer on the blondes uniformed chest.

"Hey Siri, did the prank go through as planned?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes light and mischievous.

Sirius nodded; a stiff movement of his head. The blond cocked an eyebrow at the Marauder and then glanced at Harry. The young Hero was smiling up at Sirius and Dray wondered if Sirius could see the dim concern in his eyes.

"Hero?" Dray asked, and tossed a pillow at his friend's head. If the dog wasn't going to grow up, there was no reason for Draco to make it easier on him. "Why don't we head out to the Q-Pitch. We can see if you're still in shape."

"Like you've ever been able to beat me at the seeker games," Harry sneered, grinning at Draco. He jumped off of his bed, the blond following. Picking up his coat, Harry leaned over and kissed Sirius. "Do you want to come play with us?"

"I'm not a seeker," Sirius said and walked into the bathroom. Harry stared after him, worrying his bottom lip.

"Dray, I don't think-"

"Harry," Draco said, his blue eyes narrowing on his friend. He handed Harry his Firebolt while picking the F3 for himself. "Let's go play."

Harry hesitated, his eyes going to the bathroom door. Cradling his Firebolt, a lover he would never part with, Harry grudgingly agreed to go and whoop his friends arse at their favorite sport.

"Yeah, okay."

Sirius heard them leave and his hand bunched into a fist before slamming into the bathroom wall.

2.

His fist was still sore when Harry and Draco landed on the balcony to the dorm. Sirius watched from his bed as Harry flicked a hand at the bay window to have it open. An act he knew Harry would usually view as lazy, and showing off. Behind him, the blond was laughing, his blue eyes looking past Harry to the dorm.

And Sirius wanted to wipe the smug look off the blonde's face.

"Hero," Draco drawled.

_Really,_ Sirius thought, _did he not know Harry's name?_

"Could you take any longer, mate?" The blond Slytherin sneered.

"Well," Harry sneered back. "I can always try, your highness."

The pages in Sirius' potions textbook crinkled and Sirius had to look down to realize he was twisting the pages himself. He fervently stared down at the textbook, smoothing the pages as Harry and Draco hurried into the room.

The blond dropped Harry's Firebolt3000 on the floor and picked up his cloak. "I still claim you cheated," he sneered.

"You always claim I cheat." Harry drawled, as he picked up the brooms from the floor and locked them in his trunk with his third broom. "And we both know that I've never had to cheat, especially where you're concerned Dray." Harry opened the dorm door and the blond sneered as he walked by Harry. It was a look that Sirius had seen far to often on the blonds fathers face. And Sirius couldn't help but wonder why Harry let him – _anyone_ – look at him that way.

"Keep thinking that Hero," he growled and Harry laughed.

Sirius watched over his textbook as Draco leaned up to kiss Harry, and the raven haired boy accepted, with the casualness of close friends, before Draco jogged out of the room. And Sirius had to resist running after the blond and tying him up in the Forbidden Forest. Maybe letting the spiders get at him. Or the Centures, or even the pack of wolfs that had moved in a few months ago and Padfoot had learned the hard way to avoid. Merlin, that was tempting.

Harry closed the door behind his friend and when he glanced down at Sirius the Marauder was still busy studying. Ugh, Potions of all things.

Sirius felt the eyes on him, and he tried to focus on the words in his book. But the words blurred before his eyes so he closed them, only to see the smug blond kissing his boyfriend. Again and again and again.

3.

"You're supposed to be _my_ boyfriend, right?" Sirius asked, tone laced in disbelief.

Harry licked his lips and stared at Sirius. "I _am_ you're boyfriend."

"You sure about that?" Sirius asked.

Harry stepped up to Sirius' bed, but the guarded look in his boyfriends eyes had him stepping back again.

"What's this about?" Harry asked and he really didn't like the look Sirius gave him.

"It would be a bit easier, wouldn't it, with someone who already knew all you're secrets?"

"What would?" Harry inquired. He could feel his mind slipping into Sirius' and forcefully held himself back from snooping. He recognized the words, recognized one of the excuses he'd tried to use against Sirius way back when they'd first started. "Siri, what's wrong?"

"It's easy for you to have him around, isn't it? He already knows all you're secrets."

Harry's lips parted, his throat remarkably dry. "You're talking about Dray, aren't you?"

"I thought his name was Malfoy?"

It was a blithe comment, one that Harry had heard from both his boyfriend and his godfather, about Dray and Snape, and usually it didn't have his back straightening with indignation.

"Is this about Slytherins in general, Malfoy's in particular, or Draco specifically? Dray's not like most of the Slytherins, you only have to know his loyalties to know that."

"But you would, wouldn't you, you have no concerns about his loyalties, even though we _know_ you've come across Voldemort, and that he's a Slytherin; a Malfoy."

"Is this because you're worried about me, or something else? I may be able to read your mind Sirius, but it's not something I do lightly."

"No, it's not, and it's not all you can do is it?" Harry frowned, worrying his bottom lip. "He knows all your little tricks, doesn't he?"

They both knew he wasn't just talking Magically.

And Harry really didn't think acknowledging that as truth was a good idea.

Sirius watched Harry for a while, and the young Hero got a wave of unwanted confusion. A hit of anger and a dash of jealousy.

4.

"I don't get it."

They were in Dray's dorm this time, the door locked with a charm Hermione had taught them in their own time.

"I don't get it anymore." Harry said again, and threw himself across Draco's bed. "I had the perfect fucking relationship. Sure it's a little screwy… but when have I ever been normal?" Harry slanted his friend a look. "Don't answer that."

Harry arched off Dray's bed, and moaned tiredly as he buried himself back in the comforter. "This is what I get for falling in love with him, isn't it?"

Harry ran his hands through his thick hair and sighed. "This is my punishment for being happy." Harry opened his eyes and stared up at his friend, who was standing over him, looking unnecessarily amused.

Harry pouted at Draco, his black hair fading into the black comforter, his pale skin whiter then Draco was used to. His emerald eyes stared up at him, unblinking, like some virgin sacrifice that wasn't so much of a virgin, who wasn't innocent to the way of the world, and still ridiculously naive.

"You're ridiculous, you know that, right, Hero?" Draco asked and saw his friends' eyes narrow dangerously. "You've got all the power of the universe, and you didn't just shove into his mind and erase whatever was wrong with him."

"You're the only person I know who would think to do such a thing," Harry drawled, his eyes narrowed.

"How lucky I don't have your power."

Harry scowled, not wanting to admit it had been a slight – very, very slight – temptation.

"Well, well, so you're not all Golden Gryffin, are you Hero?"

"Fuck off, you've known that for too long to bring it up now."

Harry sat up, swinging his legs against the foot of the bed. "What am I going to do Dray?" He asked, voice quiet, shaken, unsure. "I don't want to loose him. Not like this." Harry raised his eyes to meet the pale blue ones. "I don't think I'd survive that."

"You would," Draco decided. "You're too strong to do otherwise." Draco leaned foreword and kissed Harry easily. And while no observer, sans Hermione, would see it for what it was, Harry tried to relax like he knew his friend wanted. "Get some sleep, Hero. I'll get you back to your dorm before curfew."

Draco watched his friend curl up on top of his comforter and sighed. If this wasn't fixed soon, well, Harry was already dangerously close to loosing control. And the last thing Draco wanted was to watch his friend grieve from the loss of his tightly reined control.

Because despite the rumors, in this time or theirs, he and Harry were friends first. And lovers only when it suited them both.

And because they were friends first Draco had to battle back the impulse to let the Dog suffer. So he picked up his coat and locked his dorm room behind him.

It wouldn't do to have some idiot find Harry sleeping there.

The Mutt was going to listen to him. Or face the wrath of a pissed off Draco Malfoy. And that was something Terrance would be willing to tell you was NOT what you wanted to come across.

5.

His text slammed shut, and Sirius glanced up to finally notice he was alone in the dorm. _Hadn't Prongs and Moony just been there?_ Shaking his head, Sirius put away his potions text book and pulled out his Defence work. He had been planning to ask Harry to help him, but…

A shock of blond caught his attention, and Sirius narrowed his eyes on the Slytherin. "Get out. Harry's not here." There was no point in polite pretenses without Harry there to referee.

Draco sneered darkly. "No shit, dog breath. I left Hero in my dorm." He smirked. "Sleeping, in my bed."

Sirius snarled, lunged off his bed, forgetting his wand as he went at Draco. The blond didn't budge, and flicked his wand at the dog, sending him smashing into a wall. Sirius struggled against the invisible bindings. "I could kill you for that." He said and his wand was replaced with a long, scary looking dagger. Draco brought it closer, lifting Sirius' chin with the tip. "I've done a lot more for a lot less," he admitted, unapologetically.

"You have no idea how fucking lucky you are that Harry's completely in love with you." Draco sneered. "Don't look so fucking surprised. You and I both know he is."

Draco glared at Sirius. "What he doesn't know is why you're being such a little bitch about me being here, well, he doesn't even realize that's the problem. He thinks he's done something to offend you. God knows how ridiculously righteous you can be."

Sirius glared back at Draco. "You can get rid of the dagger."

"Not yet, I don't think," Draco said. "Where was I?"

"Something about me being righteous…" Sirius growled, wanting the blond and his knife as far away as possible.

"Right, you're an asshole. Harry's in love with you, not me. I'm his friend, his confident. Kinda like Hermione, only male."

"You can't say you haven't…" But anger hit Sirius again at the thought of the blond touching his boyfriend and he growled out a harsh breathe.

Draco studied Sirius again. "You know, you should just tell Harry that's what's bothering you." Draco sheathed the dagger and stepped back. Invisible restraints still holding Sirius to the wall. "You're right, I can't say I haven't. And it bothers you that I've been his first. So you act like an idiot and risk loosing him. Kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

Draco stepped back, looking thoughtful and less threatening. "Harry and I are friends, that's it." Draco undid the spell on Sirius and pocketed his wand. "I wasn't going to tell you that. But you'd probably end up doing something rash and hurt him, and that'd piss off a lot of powerful people."

The blond walked away from Sirius and strolled to the dorms large window. "We've fucked around, we're teenagers, it's expected. But there is no romantic interest. Not for him; not for me. Harry's not comfortable with a lot of people."

Draco caught Sirius' narrow eyes and the glance at Harry's bed. So, okay, maybe that hadn't been the smartest thing ever, but they'd been caught in memories from their time and hadn't noticed where Harry's head was until Sirius walked in and distracted them.

"Harry and I will never be a couple. It's really that simple. We're friends, and we like it that way. I was going to make you suffer, but I don't like seeing Harry upset." Draco picked up his dagger again, eyeing it before smirking at Sirius. "You hurt him, and I'll make you cry."

Sirius watched Draco walk to the dorm door. "Do you know the funniest thing," he said, twirling the dagger between his fingers. "Harry's Godfather gave me this." Draco flashed a grin. "He was cursing himself the entire time. Made me promise I'd look after Harry." Draco walked out and let the door slam behind him. Leaving Sirius with his thoughts and the conversation.

6.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes even before he opened them. Yawning, Harry curled into his pillow and wondered why James turned down the heat in their dorm this time. And he really hoped he turned it back on. Harry buried his head in his pillow and opened his eyes to a sea of green. What the heck?

_James you better not have redecorated while I was asleep,_ Harry thought violently. It would be just like his teenage father to pull something like that to fuck with his head. Harry sat up and frowned. Their dorm looked strangely like the -- oh right, he'd fallen asleep in Draco's dorm room…

Shaking his head Harry jumped to his feet and straightened his uniform. He walked towards the door, tried the handle and muttered the incantation against the locking charm. Harry scratched at the back of his neck. Sleeping in Dray's dorm was probably not a good thing, he thought as he noticed the numerous Slytherins in their cold and dark common room.

"Open the bloody door," Harry heard Lucius Malfoy snarl and Harry glanced over the long haired blonds shoulder to see his son sneering at him. The sneers on both their faces were identical.

"I always thought _Alohamora_ was taught to the first years, Malfoy," Dray drawled, his ice blue eyes staring into his fathers'. And Harry wished Draco had been able to get over his hatred of the man who was supposed to be his father.

"Do you think we haven't tried that?" Severus Snape grumbled, glaring at Draco.

"Obviously not, other wise you would have been able to get into the dorm, wouldn't you have?" Draco asked, and Harry knew they both knew that wasn't true. Not with the spell Hermione taught them.

Harry scanned the senior Slytherins, and though he knew Draco could stand his own against them, the urge to jump in the crossfire was still there. It was how he'd earned the nickname 'Hero' from Draco. Always willing to jump in and save the day, even against the tiniest infraction. The habit both amused and infuriated the blond Slytherin.

"Terrance," Draco drawled, "you should really learn to control your toys better," Dray drawled and Harry noticed the bastard leaning against a wall, watching with amusement. He also saw the fury that hit the older Slytherins at Draco's description of them.

Terrance sneered from his location. "Get your _toy_," he needlessly emphasized, "out of our Dorm, and out of our common room."

Draco's hand whipped up, fisting in Terrance's shirt. Harry knew, though he couldn't see, that Draco had his dagger at the other boys throat. Harry couldn't hear the words that Draco was whispering darkly, but he saw fear flash onto the faces of those closest to Terrance.

When Draco let Terrance go, the Slytherin was rubbing his chest. Harry wondered if the scar Draco had given him last year still bothered him, or if it was an unconscious action. He kind of hoped it was still painful.

Draco raised his eyes, locked them on Harry's and smirked. Harry took the signal for just that and smirked in reply. Strolling foreword with his shoulders straight, Harry felt a confidence he hadn't days. Facing off with the Slytherins was familiar territory for the Boy Who Lived. Sirius' strange and baffling behavior… not so much.

"Isn't this a bit much," Harry drawled. "For a bit of incompetence?" Harry saw Malfoy double take and smirked inward. He had been trying to prefect the Malfoy drawl since he'd seen Draco use it to beat a whole class over their collective heads with their own stupidity. "It's completely understandable that you would forget the more basic of spells when you spend so much time studying the darker ones."

Harry's eyes flittered over the Slytherin's, pausing on Severus' for a moment. Harry could almost see the sadness in the boys eyes; a look he'd never see on his Potions Masters face.

Then his eyes locked on Terrance's, and the Slytherin sneered, not hiding his hatred. Harry cocked an eyebrow, smirk in place. His hand shot out, taking the dagger that was up Dray's sleeve and throwing it with deadly accuracy. Effectively pinning Terrance to the common room wall.

"You think Dray's got deadly aim?" Harry drawled. "You'd best think again." The mass group of Slytherin's stepped back and Harry saw the door to the Snakes common room.

"Well now," Harry grinned brightly. "After that bit of fun, I'm kind of hungry. Care to join me?" He asked and the Slytherin nodded.

7.

"You should go back to your common room." Draco muttered as he walked beside Harry. "Stay away from the Slytherins for a while."

"Do you think they've gotten Terrance off the wall yet?" Harry asked and Draco sighed.

"You're lucky you didn't use my good dagger."

"Why the bleeding hell are you walking around with them, anyway?"

"You're not going to distract me."

"You sure about that?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Definitely," he said, causing Harry to laugh.

"How'd we get here?" Harry asked when he stepped away.

"You finally pulled you're head out of your arse," Draco admitted, calmly, logically.

"Uh, huh," Harry agreed, easily. "And if had nothing to do with you removing those blinds that cover your eyes."

"If you're insulting my hair again, mate, you'll end up kissing my feet."

"As the Ice Prince wishes," Harry jabbed.

"Ohh!" Draco cried mockingly. "The Golden Boy has claws. Tell me, did you steal them from your boyfriend?"

"Dray," Harry whispered and the blond smirked. Success.

"No, here's the thing. He's jealous. He doesn't know how to coop with that. Honestly, what has Sirius Bleeding Black ever had to be jealous of? And now, here's the one thing he wants to keep more then anything else, cozy with another male."

"You figured that out after a few days?" Harry asked, amazed.

Draco snorted, "Harry, this is your Godfather we're talking about." He waved of Harry's protestations. "And he's not that different here then he is at home. Sirius Black is protective of what's his, and he's not that eager to give it up."

"I won't change who I am to appease him." Harry grumbled.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Hero, and neither does he. But Sirius, he just needs to get used to the fact that, yes, he has to share you." Harry frowned and Draco sighed.

"Harry, in the countless months that you've been here, how many times has someone asked for an interview? How many times have you sighed a picture, a book, a shirt as the B-W-L? How many times have nosy photographers snapped their pictures of you while you're relaxing with your friends?"

"None," Harry admitted and Draco nodded.

"Sirius has had you to himself, there's never been any competition between you and the B-W-L. Not here. So it's never been a problem. Hermione has her relationship with Remus, and she's not a threat. He's never come up between anyone who could put a road block in your relationship."

"But… you can't," Harry muttered and Draco rolled his eyes. Had their situation been different that could have been a serious blow to his ego.

Draco glared at his best mate, "I know that, you know that, now tell him that."

"What's the point?"

Annoyance crept up on the Slytherin and he glared at Harry. "Harry bleeding Potter!" He growled. "Here's what you are going to do, you're going to go back to your dorm, crawl into his bed, and tell him he's an idiot for even thinking you'd look my way for anything other then a quick shag-though, actually don't tell him that last bit. Then, you will kiss and make up and I'll try not to gag as you make out with each other at breakfast tomorrow."

"Such a romantic, Dray. It's a wonder you've never had a serious relationship." Draco was not going to tell Harry that the mere thought made him want to throw up.

"Urgh, get out of here, kiss your boyfriend and leave me to my manwhorish ways."

Harry laughed as he walked away, smiling over his shoulder. "I can't make any promises, but I'll see you at breakfast. Tell me if they got Terrance off the wall yet."

Draco shook his head, watching his friend walk away. If things worked out, Sirius and Harry would be ridiculously in love once more, and by breakfast everyone would know the couple was as crazy about each other as ever. Draco figured his job was done, and he fingered the dagger Sirius had given him. If not, well, threatening people was something he'd learned at a very young age.

Draco walked away, flipping his dagger between his fingers and James pulled off his invisibility cloak, turning to glare at his best mate.

"He got one thing right, Padfoot," Prongs growled. "You are an idiot. Now, go make up with my son."

8.

Sleep was evasive. It just refused to take over completely. Sirius woke for the fifth time that night and knew he wasn't going to find comfort alone in his bed. He kind of wished that Harry had taken Draco's instructions seriously and crawled into his bed. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Sirius swung his legs over his bed and glanced to Harry's own bed. Even though the curtains were drawn he could tell his boyfriend wasn't sleeping in his bed.

A silent stab hit his gut and Sirius battled it away. He couldn't, he wouldn't, let the jealousy ruin his relationship. Sirius' eyes drifted to the window and he saw the outline of Harry leaning against the rail, staring at the stars.

Quietly he got to his feet and crept to the window, opening it so he could step through. The nights chill bit into the flesh on his arms, and he briefly thought of his housecoat sitting in his dresser.

"You know," Harry whispered. "I used to wonder if I would ever fall in love. And how would I know the person loved me for who I am, and not… well, that doesn't matter." Harry shook his head and Sirius took a step closer. "Then I fell in love with you… and I thought, _fuck, what next_."

Harry turned around, leaning his back against the rail and staring at Sirius. "There are none of the original set of problems, and that in itself is a problem. Because you can't know why the original set exist. You are right, it would be easier to be with someone from my own time, some who could run a search and know all my secrets, and it wouldn't potentially throw my world into chaos. But, it would never happen. I wouldn't want it to happen."

Harry raised his eyes, drilling them into Sirius. "I've got secrets, that I _can't_ tell you, I can't risk it. And that's a wall that will always keep you at a distance. I need you to tell me, if you can't cope with that, if it's not something you can deal with… you need to tell me. So I can move on. I am who I am, and there's nothing I can do to change that. No risk that I'm willing to take. No matter how much I'd want to."

Sirius took a deep breath and reached for Harry's hand, letting their fingers knot. "I'm sorry." Harry blinked and Sirius shook his head, to keep from being interrupted. "I behaved like a righteous arse, and there's no excuse for it. Seeing you with, seeing you and Draco together… it threw me off. And I didn't like it. It felt like… like I was intruding, when hey, you're my boyfriend. And I couldn't shake off the feeling that with him here, you didn't need me anymore."

Harry squeezed at Sirius fingers and stepped closer. "You're wrong. I'll always need you."

"You sure about that?" Sirius asked and Harry looked up to the stars again, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure about that."

Sirius tugged, pulling Harry into his arms. He lent down, kissing the smaller boy, and grinned. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and fastened his mouth on Sirius', not letting the older boy back away.

"I love you," Harry heard and he opened his eyes, knowing it hadn't come out of Sirius' mouth, but from the boy all the same. And he smiled into the kiss. The pureblood might not be willing to say it yet, but they both knew it was true.

They continued kissing on the balcony, unaware of the shuffling curtains, or the two sets of eyes that peaked out at them. They didn't see Moony or Prongs beam at each other, offer quick and silent high fives before they went back to bed. Both grateful that Harry and Sirius had made up.

The end.

**Authors Rambles:** I know there are so many things I should be working on write now, but I just can't bring myself to. I'm going through my old unposted stuff to see what sparks some inspiration...

Also, how many Sirry shippers have read Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter seires? Because I'm in the works to writing a fic to a DH/HP crossover and was just curious to the audience...

Well, leave me a review, please. They do encourage more writing. I hope this helps kick my butt.

Luv ya'll

Lady Starlight.


End file.
